X-Men
The X-Men is a peacekeeping force consisting of individuals possessing the powers of the X-Gene. The basic concept of the X-Men is that under a cloud of increasing anti-mutant sentiment, Professor Charles Xavier created a haven at his Institute to train young mutants to use their powers for the benefit of humanity, and to prove mutants can coexist with humanity. History The X-Men were initially formed with Wolverine, Storm, Cyclops, and Jean Grey. The team began their goal of finding and recruiting active mutants who have manifested their X-Gene powers while keeping the general public unaware of the existence of mutants. Although the team recruit mutants, their first recruit was the Kryptonian superhero Superman. While using the supercomputer Cerebro, Professor Xavier detected Superman's presence in the Fortress of Solitude. Mistaking Superman for a mutant and unnerved by his awesome power, the X-Men traveled to the Fortress and were surprised of learning Superman's alien origins. Superman decided on his volition to joining the X-Men; furthermore, Superman was advised by Xavier regarding to using his powers to help people be kept discreet in further risking the public's awareness to mutants. Throughout a year, X-Men added Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Rogue, and Spyke into their roster. Later on, the Institute applied Alison Blaire, who also happened to be Superman's childhood friend and eventual lover. In spite of the X-Man's pursuit of human-mutant coexistence, there are other mutants who wanted to exploit their powers for their own selfish reasons and sought to rise above humanity. Among those that opposed the X-Men's ideology was Professor Xavier's former friend and colleague, Magneto, a electromagnetic empowered mutant supremacist who strongly believed that the human race would ultimately oppress mutants and planned to wage war against humanity; the Master of Magnetism created his own team of mutants that followed his beliefs were the Brotherhood of Mutants. Magneto's Brotherhood constantly bedeviled the X-Men from time to time. Although, the X-Men triumphed in the end, especially with Superman's help. With exception to the Brotherhood and other mutant enemies, human enemies have also bedeviled the X-Men in the form of the anti-mutant and human supremacist organization, the Friends of Humanity. Public Revelation The humanity's awareness of the existence of mutants came in the result of a very public battle between the X-Men and F.O.H. Sentinels that was orchestrated by Magneto and his ally Doctor Doom. The public exposure was further exacerbated when the F.O.H. took advantage in abducting Professor Xavier and destroying the Institute; fortunately, the Institute students were saved by Superman and his extended allies, the Flash, Aquaman, Hawkgirl, and Green Lantern. The X-Men and their allies, including the Avengers, Fantastic Four, and Spider-Man retaliated on the F.O.H. in rescuing Xavier along with the Martian J'onn J'onzz and preventing the organization from launching a attack on the mutant haven Genosha. However, the public knowledge of mutants spurred a country-wide riot that is further worsen by the Juggernaut's rampage. While Professor Xavier convened at Congress to address the situation, the X-Men battled Juggernaut. After apparently defeating Juggernaut, the inhumanely strong mutant only quickly recovered due to an mutant amplifier provided by Magneto and proceeded to laid out on the exhausted X-Men; however, the team was timely intervened by the heroes that would form the Justice League and, together, defeated Juggernaut. Members *Toad *Scarlet Witch *Rogue *Iceman *Wolverine *Storm *Siryn *Mystique *Spyke *Nightcrawler *Jean Grey *Dust *Cyclops *Colossus *Black Canary *Avalanche *Gambit *Shadowcat Allies *Justice League *Fantastic Four *Avengers Enemies *Apocalypse *Deadpool *Doctor Doom *Emma Frost *Graydon Creed *Juggernaut *Madame Hydra *Magneto *Mongul *Sabretooth *Sinister Category:Teams